Trust In Me
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: Michelle Torres, princess of a big and beautiful country, is soon to be the queen since her father died. But what happens when the people want to be ruled by a legal king? Will Shane, a pervy and handsome boy, come in help?
1. Prologue

Trust In Me

Summary: Michelle Torres, princess of a big and beautiful country, is soon to be the queen since her father died. But what happens when the people want to be ruled by a legal king? Will Shane, a pervy and handsome boy, come in help?

"Princess Michelle, We're ready for you" said one of the courtiers.

"Yes, I'm coming" I replied from my bed. I sighed. This is ridiculous. But I still have to do this.

I'm 17. And guess what? I'm getting married in another 15 minutes. Isn't it great? No it isn't. I'm not even legal.

This is just plain unfair. But I still had to do it, for my people, for my people's protection, for my parents, for my kingdom. Isn't it just wonderful? Not. I mean the people want a 'man' to rule the kingdom because they think I'm too young. I mean the 'man' I'm marrying is scary.

Seriously scary.

He's the king of the neighboring country. He is handsome, let's not be denial, but genuinely scary. The first time I met him I didn't even know it was for a marriage proposal. Actually I didn't even meet him properly I just saw his face he saw mine, to be exact my body, and smirked. I, miserably, said yes because it was for my kingdom and dad. He sent a marriage proposal when he heard about my dad. He agreed to marry me because it was obvious he wanted the country too. He wanted this part of the country desperately I don't even knew why. He is seriously a very big mystery to me. The courtiers and my god father thought this was the right thing to do. So here I am, about to marry him. The people thought I was naïve and too young to rule this country. By far, out of the ruled countries mine was the biggest and the next was Costaluna. The country I would be merging with mine once I would marry him. So then our country would become the biggest.

His name is Shane Grey and he is really a big time pervert. That's what I heard about him and he has a really kinky impression around the country. But also he was a firm ruler, a nice ruler. He had proper control over everything.

"Mitch, sweetheart, are you ready?" I heard my god father's voice pipe in.

"Yes" I hiccupped.

"Very well then, let's get going"

I quickly touched up my makeup and I was ready to walk down the aisle. I don't even want to do this. I stepped out of my room.

"Mitch, I.. I don't know why are you even doing this" I heard Adam mutter. Adam was my favorite courtier. He always supported me even though I was wrong. He tried to stand up for this also but he was brutally ignored because everybody thought this was the right thing to do.

"I have to Adam. For dad" I replied back. He sighed. He didn't want me to go. I smiled a bit and I hugged him tight.

"Michelle, come on" I didn't want to do this. But I still have to.

I walked down the aisle flawlessly. I was very used to walking in front of crowds. It's not like I'm Mia from The Princess Diaries who was so low with her self esteem.

Great! I'm forcefully getting married here and I'm thinking about Princess Diaries.

My arm was draped around my god fathers arm and my eyes fixed to the ground. But this smug face was reflecting till here. I peeked through my lashes and there he was standing in all his glory loving the attention. I reached closer where he was standing I looked up in his eyes. They were so mysterious. No emotion.

Nothing.

I intertwined our hands surprising him. That jerk face didn't even realize we were asked to do that. He realized we had to so he tightened the hold on my hands. What a pervert! I looked up in disgust and he just smirked. Loser!

Guess what? It's time to say I do. I'm not saying.

"Will you, Shane Joseph Grey,

"I do" he said smoothly, like he had no problem sacrificing his singleness for just a country.

"And will you Michelle Anne Torres,

This is it! I have to give myself to him.

"I… umm.. d..do" I said stuttering.

"You may kiss the bride" What? Hey! I didn't think about that. I looked up startled when he pulled me. Shit! I don't want to do this. This is SO creepy. But to my surprise he kissed my cheek.

He is seriously a mystery to me.

I'm in the car with him. We're going to his palace, sorry _our_ palace, from the main venue. Later on, we have some kind of reception. God I'm already tired.

"So…." He started "Michelle right?"

"Mitchie" Wow! The guy I'm married to asks me my name AFTER our marriage. Fabulous!

"Ok… you seem really uncomfortable. What's the problem?" he asks.

And that's where I broke down. I wanted to pour my feelings out. He struck the bull's eye.

"I am uncomfortable marrying you. It isn't your fault. It's just that I didn't want to marry someone I know for 2 days. And I have to remind myself that I am doing this for my dad and my country. This is so confusing and frustrating at the same time. I mean they, the people, they say I'm not legal to rule them but when it comes to marry you they will make me marry you even though I'm not legal to marry you. This is utter rubbish! Then you come, utter mystery to me, everything about you scares me! SCARES ME! I'm scared from my own husband. Lovely! Ridiculous and… and my supposedly 'god father' doesn't even support me when I tell him I'm not ready to marry. He blackmails me 'can't you cannot do this for father?' Fucking ridiculous. What kind if a best friend was he? Nobody listens to me. NOBODY! I do not know what to do and I----"

"MITCHIE" he yelled shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah!" I said coming to my senses.

"You're rambling" he said with an amused expression.

" Oh.. I umm.. do that a lot"

There was an awkward silence then.

"You look really pretty" he said. I could feel the heat on my face. I looked away.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"I.. lets just make things clear between us because I'm bored acting like a gentlemen and you really need to know I'm not one"

"What?"

"Have you ever had sex?" he asked. Is he mad? He doesn't even beat around the bush. What an idiot! My eyes widened at his question. Lovely! I married a pervert. My life is SO ruined.

"What?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"What? No!"

"I married a virgin. Woo-hoo" he muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said looking hurt. I was a good child. Sure I had few crushes and boy friends here and there and I already gave my first kiss to someone and had some few intense or glittery make out sessions but nothing was so serious that I had to give my virginity. I never did things like this. My life was planned. Well, I never really wanted to take the throne or rule because I believed in democracy and people just don't understand that here. I wanted to finish home schooling with good grades and then move from this place to a good university somewhere in states. Well, I knew this time would come, about me taking the throne, but at 17? I wanted to get out of here to have a proper life and marry _if _I meet someone, because the life which my relatives want to live was totally different than what I want to live. I was different from every little princess cousin off mine. They were always jealous because I would get the throne. But I wasn't even interested in the first place. My dad knew what I wanted but he never agreed on me going out of this country without him or any protection. This is just wonderful, brilliant! My planned life is all ruined. I knew I was being selfish. But aren't we human? Why can't we be selfish? Oh yeah! We're princesses. Sorry queens now.

"Sunshine, don't get me wrong. But I really thought that with such a fabulous body you would not be a virgin"

He. Disgusts. Me.

"What's wrong in being a virgin?" he laughed at me question. _Laughed_ at my question.

"Sweetheart" he said coming a bit closer "There's nothing wrong in being a virgin and don't worry I won't rape you but you know some lip action would be fun as you are _my_ _wife_ now"

Wife. That word disgusts me now.

"Shane, let's make this clear ok. I needed you for my country so I married you. I'm not going to touch you and nor are you going to touch me" I said going a little farther.

"Then how are you my wife?"

"What? Wives are not just made to please their men and take care of their children"

"Well, I married you because I thought you'd be a really good no amazing pleasing package" he said smirking.

"I'm sorry. I'm not"

"So you're saying you'll never have sex?"

"I never said that. What I mean to say is that I will never have sex with you"

"Oh! So you're saying that you'll die a virgin?"

"Why do you think I'm going to spend whole of my life with you? After a few years when I'm legal---"

"So this is just a plan to make me rule the kingdoms till you're legal and then you'll file a divorce. Brilliant! I'm just a trash bag then"

"No no no no! You're getting me wrong. You can continue ruling this kingdom. I will file a divorce and then I'll go to States for my further studies. You will be a much better ruler than me Shane. I don't want anything from you or this kingdom because that's not what I planned for myself"

"Even things which belong to you? Because I read in your father's will that everything he has earned is on your name"

"I.. umm.. you can take those. Except few money for my university tuition" his eyes softened at my answer.

"You may not be a good ruler. But.. you are really good person Mitch"

"Thanks and I think it's time for you to change a bit. Don't you think?"

"Nahh. I love myself"

"Self obsessed"

"Study obsessed" I giggled. Isn't he just bi-polar? I mean one time he's just asking for sex and the other he's making me laugh.

"But then you won't bring prostitutes home, would you?" he was thinking for a minute but I understood the glimmer that his eyes showed. I smacked his chest hard.

"Ow. Obviously not, or else I'll ruin my reputation" I smacked him again.

"No baby I won't" I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Don't call me that"

"Ha-ha! Now that's so your nick name" I stuck my tongue.

"So mature darling. Do that again and I'll bite your tongue off"

"Like I'm scared" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you are as you were the one who told me that while you were rambling" he said smirking.

"Oh! Well you shouldn't have heard that"

"Well I did" he said smirking. That annoying smirk.

After a few minutes of awkward silence again he sat straight like he was going to ask something. I turned towards me and I just accidently locked my eyes with his. He has the best hazel eyes I've ever seen. Forget that!

He leaned in a bit. And I can't believe I leaned a bit too.

"Your Majesty we're at the castle" we broke out of our stance.

* * *

_New Story :) I know u guys have official right to kill me because this is the 4th story in a row :P But i deleted Come Back To Me since i didnt know what to do with it!_

_PS- 5 reviews till the next chapter?_

_PPS- U heard Cant be tamed by miley?? fuck i loved it :D_

_review :)_

_xoxo asshma :)_


	2. Can't Be Tamed

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**_I wanna fly, _**  
**_I wanna drive, _**  
**_I wanna go _**  
**_I wanna be apart of something I don't know _**  
**_And if you try to hold me back I might explode _**  
**_Baby, by now you should know _**

**_I can't be tamed.-Miley Cyrus._**

* * *

Too break the awkwardness I quickly opened the door to see the house I would live in. I just stared the palace in utter amazement. This place was ridiculously beautiful. There was a garden outside this whole huge giant palace. The garden had several swings, a huge fountain which was not really necessary and grass and different types of flowers everywhere. I stepped into the gates so I got a full view. Sure my palace was big too, but my father thought that it was useless living in such a big house where 10 more people can live. There was tiny pond on the side of the garden and colorful lights glittered everywhere around the whole garden. I was staring at the palace in utter amazement. The size and shape of the palace was no less. The palace was larger than I thought.

I suddenly felt to arms around my waist and I turned. My whole body was on fire. My spine felt like it would rip into pieces any minute.

"What are you doing Shane?"

"You told me I wouldn't touch you but that wouldn't stop me from seducing you" he smirked. I rolled my eyes. I would have to get used to his antics.

"Ok. Try try until you succeed my darling. Because one day you'll be so tired you'll definitely give up on me"

"You know, for a prude girl like you, you are really sexy and rude. That's what I like." he said the last part in a deep whisper while his hand was leaving feather touches around my waist. Nice tactic Shane Grey. I'm not falling for it.

"You know for a skirt chasing man whore like you, you are really charming and an ass. That's what I don't like." I added with a smile.

"Well that was certainly creative and thank you, Mrs. Grey" Damn the bastard! He always knew how to make me uncomfortable. But I wasn't falling for it.

"Can we please go inside, I'm tired"

"Sure m'lady" he said whilst walking me on the gem path which led into the fairytale castle. He put his arm around my waist to pull me closer. He was trying SO hard to make me feel uncomfortable. I told you Shane Grey, I'm not falling into it.

We reached inside the castle and it was mind blowing. It got me breathless.

"What did I do in my last life to get such an amazing house to live in?" I muttered happily

"What did I do in my last life to get such a fucking irresistible and tasty woman as my wife?" he whispered into my ears while his hands were roaming around my hips and waist. I rolled my eyes. But the process was not even completed. He bit my ear with his mouth and licked my lower ear with his lip. He pulled his hands out of my waist and removed the earring out my ears so that he could get more access. As soon as he took the heavy earring out my ear, it was bliss! The earring was just so heavy. But the next thing he did was better than bliss. He licked my ear so sensually, like he loved doing it. He licked my lower ear so gently, slowly. His tongue moved skillfully and easily. It was relieving. All my problems were gone with just his tongue on my lower ear. But then the heavenly feeling had to an end, I came back to my senses and I pulled my ear out of his mouth. He pushed my hair to the other side and leaned to kiss my neck. Like an idiot I allowed him to. He kissed every part of my neck and he started to pull the straps of my dress. His hands were becoming wild every with every kiss. He dug his fingers into the material of the dress. I bit back a moan because I knew if I would moan he would get another confidence boost to his already cocky attitude.

But I'm Mitchie Torres, well Grey now. And I'm not falling for it. I gently pushed his hands from my lower waist and pulled myself out forcefully of his embrace.

"Shane" I said trying to stop him.

"Mitchie" he said lust dripping through every letter.

"Stop" I said firmly "We have to get ready for the reception. Where is my room?"

"_Your _room? I'm sorry baby, you see we're married. So it's like we will live" he came forward and put his hands on my waist "together in one room" he pulled me closer "and sleep in one bed"

"As much as I would love to do that" sarcasm dripping through every word "I need to get ready for our supposedly reception. So show me my room"

I said. He gave me a pointed look.

"Fine, show me _our_ room, happy?"

"Very"

Fun.

* * *

"Shaneeee… Please do it fast" Apparently the princess was in the bathroom for 2 hours doing his hair. He's so gay!

"I'm sorry dear. I have girls to flatter"

"You're married" I said between gritted teeth.

"Well, you don't give me rights as a wife. So I have to fulfill my needs" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, an idea struck.

"Shane" I started in a husky voice.

"Yes my princess" Queen you moron!

"What if I give you your 'needs'. Will you give me the bathroom then?" I said in a bored tone.

"Well, let's think. Definitely" he replied back. Trust me I could hear the smirk. I quickly changed into really short shots and a tube top. Yeah, this should work.

"Open the door then" I said in the same voice.

It was so obvious that bastard pull me in. Half of his hair was curly and half properly straightened and sight parted. He banged me against the platform. I was hurt by the marble. The toilet was big enough for 6 people to stay together. He saw what I wore and his eyes again were filled with lust.

"Well, well look at you, partly naked and no problem. You're not as innocent as I thought you would be"

"Well have you ever heard about 'don't the judge the book by its cover?" I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Well that rocks on my part but sucks on yours" he came closer. This was so hot. He was so hot. Did I just say that? He was shirtless and his abs, they are something you can die for.

"Like what you see baby?" he must have caught me staring at his abs. Damn him and his cat eyes! I blushed and looked away. He is just so professional at this.

"You're just so good at this" I said while looking up. He was so close that if I would lean he would kiss me. I swear he would.

"You know what Mitchie? I'm going to keep you happy" he said whilst twisting his hand in my hair.

"Huh?" I asked whilst getting startled by his gesture.

"I said I'll keep you happy, because you are a good person to whom bad things have happened"

"Quoting Harry Potter are we?" he rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Your dad died, you've not even met your mother, your cousins always gave you a rough time because you would get the throne and you are a really sweet person"

"Well ummm… thank you Shane?" I said a bit dumbfounded, touched, happy. Then I noticed a dog tag on his neck.

"Hey what's that?" I said as curiosity killed me. But too late, I forgot the close proximity between us. I pulled the dog tag to get a better look of it and he quickly captured my lips into a sweet kiss. It wasn't dirty but it wasn't that innocent either. He pulled me closer and I touched his abs for support. Our tongues were one. They were twisted into one mouth. I tasted him and he bit my lower lip. He licked my tongue and caressed it expertly. He cupped my cheek and that hand merged with my jet black hair. We French kissed till no end, his hand moving around my waist and the other in my hair. My hand was feeling his abs and other was playing with his locks.

"Your Majesty" we broke out of the kiss "The Queen and you should be arriving around 8:30 and its 7:45. You should be in the car in 15 minutes since it will take half an hour to reach the destination and sir I cannot find the queen anywhere. Is she with you?"

"Ummm.. yea" I quickly asked him to say no through my head. "I mean no, she could be anywhere in the castle, and, it's ok, I'll tell her. You may keep the mustang ready at 8:00. Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said. I was still breathing hard from the kiss. But I was embarrassed to even look up. I was crimson. He pushed a few strands behind my ear and whispered,

"I think you should have bath and I'll change here. When you'll come out I'll resume doing my hair in the other corner so you can change. Is it ok?" I was too filled with my own thoughts to even speak. I just nodded my head in a yes.

"And don't be embarrassed, I really enjoyed it" he kissed my cheek and neck and whispered a go.

I went to the shower case. I quickly undressed myself and let the spray of water hit my body. I washed every part of my body, everything. When the shower was cleaning my hair I resumed thinking about the kiss. Were we too fast? But who cares I mean we're married. But we would be divorced soon after 4 or 5 years. That will be after 4 to 5 years. And who knows? I may fall in love with him too. Woah! LOVE! Too young for that, it's ok for a few kisses her and there since he is my husband. I have to respect him even though how much of an idiot he is. I smiled and closed the shower. I dried myself in a towel.

"Shane?"

"Yes darling"

"You finished changing? I want to change"

"Just 1 minute this tie is…."

I quickly covered my body with the towel. "Should I do it?"

"Please"

I stood in front of him. "Why are you wearing your tie first? At least wear your shirt"

"Just tie it. I'll show you how hot I look with my ideas" I rolled my eyes at this stupidity but tied it nevertheless.

"Go now I want to change" I said whilst pushing him to a different corner.

"What? I want to see you naked. Please can I stay here?" he said innocently. I gave him pointed stare.

"Ok ok I'm going"

* * *

_So how was it?? I'm updating SOL tonight! Yay (?) And my new favorite line is "Havent you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here"- Blair Woldorf Haha! i 3 U, Blair :P_

_OK I know totally out of topic. So, Demi and JB are in DC. And demi showed us how gorgeous she looks in all the 3 dresses she had worn. well i dont like the tube one :/ But i like the grey one and the white one :)_

_Selena is still touring! (When is she gonna stop?) Miley is set to release her new album! (woo-hoo!) _

_Whatever! REVIEW!! :D_

_xoxo aashma :) _


	3. Stereo Love

Enjoy! :)

_**

* * *

Can I get to your soul**_  
_**Can you get to my thought**_  
_**Can we promise we won't let go**_  
_**All the things that I need**_  
_**All the things that you need**_  
_**You can make it feel so real.- Edward Maya ft. Alicia**_

* * *

I hardly even more anything. It was just a simple plain tube dress (the one which Demi wore on the Oscar Party.)

"YOU ARE SO NOT WEARING THAT" exclaimed Shane.

"What?" I asked innocently. He came out of the bathroom which seemed forever and I did my makeup till that time. Well the dress was a bit revealing but only a bit. It didn't look slutty.

"Are you kidding me? It's your WEDDING reception,WEDDING! And you where a backless one piece"

"So?"

"SO? Babe, I know how to wrestle but not so good to kick out a bunch of boys all by myself"

"Yeah.. But obviously the guards of Costaluna are well trained… aren't they?"

"Darling, please change your dress. Please!"

"Shane, please! Stop it" I said. I left the room and headed towards the staircase.

* * *

"So beautiful, ready to meet and greet?" Shane said whilst getting into the car.

"Meet & Greet?"

"Yeah… you know meet them, speak to them, put on fake smiles and click a picture" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I thought you're good at acting"

"Oh well, yes I am and I can teach you to. You know not only acting is my plus point" I snorted at his comment.

"O Yeah! Well than what else are your plus points?"

"You know, on bed" he winked and gave a sly smirk "kissing, seducing----"

"Running a country?" I finished it for him.

"You're no fun" he pouted

"Aw! That's what I want you to realize"

We reached the place which was ridiculously big. It was filled with flowers and fountains. It had a typical garden kind theme. All weird kind of white statues were placed at every corner of the whole ground. There were all flowers possible near the grand stage, all weird lights and a waterfall.

"This is ridiculous Shane" I said staring out of my car window.

"What? You are the queen Mitchie. All this is going to happen" he said whilst parking. I sighed. This is just not done. So much money must be wasted for nothing.

"Come on. We're here; I hope this gets over early"

"Why?"

"I want to continue where we left off sweetie" he said whilst giving a sly smile and a wink.

I just gave him a dry look with pure disgust. He kissed my lips. I pulled out and he pouted.

"What?"

"I'll ruin my makeup" I said whilst getting out of the car.

And then I got a full view of him. He looked HOT! Like in a typical teenager way, he looked so good. He had worn black pants, and half of his shirt buttons were open and the tie I tied was visible against his bare chest. He had worn an overcoat open the shirt but it was open to so anybody could get a full view of his chest.

He smirked when he saw I was checking him out. Wow! Why can't I just control my eyes in front of him? His cocky attitude got another big boost.

"Shall we?" he said whilst showing his arm out for me to hold it. I smiled.

"We shall" I said while putting my arm around him. He smiled. Like a genuine charming smile and not a double meaning perverted smirk.

We walked into the arm in arm. Everybody possible from both the countries was present in the reception. I squirmed a bit in his arm seeing crowds and crowds of people present. I was feeling very nervous suddenly. Shane felt me growing nervous minute by minute. I gave a small smile to the people I saw and recognized. Shane was beaming at everybody present. We walked gracefully towards the grand stage which was so far.

"Shane" I whispered.

He pulled his hand from my arm and slipped around my waist to pull me closer.

"It's ok. Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Shane" I breathed.

"It's going to be alright Sweetheart" he said the last words and pulled me along with him towards the grand stage. We reached on top of the steps and settled on our swing. Well, there was a two seated swing instead of chairs. I loved swings! Everybody cheered and when we were totally settled.

* * *

"Why are we seated on a swing?" I asked

"Because Adam told me you love swings"

"Adam told you?!"

"Yeah, he said that you had 3 swings in your own palace. So I placed a swing here and the ones outside our room balcony and on the garden were placed just for the queen" he smiled and interlaced our fingers together.

I smiled at his silent gesture and squeezed his hand.

"You are a dork Shane" I giggled.

"What? I do such a sweet thing for you and you call me a dork!" he pouted. I giggled again. Wow! I was getting giggly near him.

"Who told you it was sweet?" he faked a mocking offended look.

"Ok. I'm sorry; it was really nice of you to put swings around the insanely huge palace"

"Wow! You insult the palace now. I'm so not talking to you"

"Not even if I don't mind continuing what we left off in the bathroom?" I asked cheekily.

What. Was. Wrong. With. Me?!

He smirked at the idea. "I can never be angry at my lady love, can I?"

After a few minutes where a couple clicked a picture, the dude congratulated to Shane and the girl complimented my dress they were off again. And that process did not stop as one by one two people were sent. Every picture Shane tightly wrapped his arm around my waist.

After we snapped a picture with a couple he wasn't removing his hand from my waist. It was permanently cemented on my waist.

"Shane, leave my waist"

"Please! I'm tired of grabbing your waist every 2 seconds and clicking a picture" he said and pulled me closer.

"Will you please let my waist breathe?"

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'

"Shane please"

"Ok" he slipped his hand out of my waist gently and placed it on my shoulder.

"Shane we're not in an award show getting bored" (haha! I know the KCA's! :P)

He placed on my waist again and pulled me closer. I just nodded my head in response.

* * *

After more meeting and greeting people, the moment was finally here. The moment I was dreading. I had to face my cousins. My wannabe cousins.

Fine! I know I was rude. But just wait till you guys meet them.

There they were, wearing the most revealing clothes possible. With tons of makeup dipped in their faces. They looked jealous and slutty at the same time.

"Who're they?" Shane whispered in my ear. A couple had just clicked a picture and left.

"Who?" I asked my attention still on my cousins.

"Those people there" he pointed towards my cousins and their family "It looks like the girls just dipped their heads in makeup boxes"

I just stared at him and started cracking up. I giggled till no end.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"They're my cousins, Adam must have told you about them" I said when I finally calmed myself down.

"And please beware" I continued.

"Why?"

"They love you" he made an annoying face and I cracked up again.

"Ok. Calm down, princess. They're coming" he said while running his hand through my half covered half uncovered back. I finally calmed down.

"Hello Michelle" my aunt said "We're so happy for you"

"Thank you Aunt Petunia" I smiled polite-fakely.

Shane slipped his hand around my waist. Again.

I just got rid of it 5 minutes ago.

"You must be Mitchie's relatives. Nice to meet you" he said whilst shaking his hand with Uncle Tom.

"Yeah" Tess piped in with her sickly sweet voice "She's our favorite sister" As she pulled me towards her and out of Shane's grasp.

What a lie!

"You have to take utmost care of her" Ella said "We will have our eye on you" Peggy finished their rehearsed speech.

"I will sure try my best at that" Shane said pulling me again into his grasp and placing his arm at the obvious place.

"And when you say you will have an eye on me, I will definitely make it a point too" he said whilst pulling me more closely and startling me by kissing my lips. Jealously was burning through Tess's eyes. I could literally feel it.

"Oh! I am so sure you will" Aunt Petunia piped in; anger reflecting in her eyes too.

Well she was a big time gold-digger. If she got a chance to marry Shane and leave Uncle Tom for money; she would! She thought Tess had a chance with Shane, but to bad he's mine now.

Whoa!? Did I just say that?!

I gave a sickly sweet forced smile. "Next" I ordered, and Shane smirked at my action

"You are becoming like me" he whispered as the 'gold-digger' family dispersed angrily.

"Company matters, doesn't it?" I whispered back.

* * *

_So?? ;) How was the chapter?? I love Shane, do you too? Mitchie is witty, isn't she? ;) _

_I cant wait for CR2, can you? I am a Gossip Girl fan, are you? I LOVE joe, do you? I'll update if u gimme 6 reviews till the next chapter, will you?_

_Haha ok, ill stop :P Bye! REVIEW!_

_xoxox aashma :)_


	4. Acting Out

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer- Nah. I dont own camp rock though i'd love too! :)

_**

* * *

I'm suffocating, i can't breathe**_  
_**Let me out this cage, i'm not gonna hold back**_  
_**Gonna break these chains, i'm taking control now**_  
_**Gonna giva ya something to talk about**_  
_**It's another side of me**_  
_**I'm acting out-Ashley Tisdale**_

* * *

"Ok. Now that all guests have met you two, it's time for the grand dinner" Some courtier came and told us. "And please stop the PDA, there are kids here" he whispered into Shane's ears but I was so close to him that I heard it too. I blushed at his comment and hid my face in Shane's chest.

"I told you to make the marriage an above 18 one" Shane wittily came with a comeback.

"It was an arrange marriage. People don't start with the shit ON the grand stage" he came with a comeback.

"He's better with comebacks" I broke their conversation and piped in.

"Ha!" he said and hi-fived me, I hi-fived back.

"Wow, my wife betrays me" I smacked his shoulder.

"Come on now. We don't want more display of pawn movies" he joked.

"Ha-ha! Very funny… whatever your name is!"

"Come on you two" Shane piped in.

He held me close and we stepped off the stage gracefully. We went towards the grand table which was again decorated beautifully for no reason at all. I mean we're just two people getting married. There was a rectangle table, so Shane and I sat on the edge of the table together. He interlaced out fingers under the table.

"Shane, I know your wife is bloody drop dead gorgeous but please control yourself. I repeat myself no pawn dude!" the same courtier said again.

"Are you trying to flirt with my wife in front of me?" he said tightened the hold.

"Yes" he said cheekily

"Get out of my wedding reception" Shane joked.

"Yeah sure, I will get lost after I finish with the lovely food and with your lovely wife" he said and winked at me. I giggled.

"Seriously, get out now or else I'll get you to jail. Charges: Flirting with the king's dear wife" he replied.

"Ha! Sure I'll rebel back!" I giggled.

"Ok. Draco, sit down. I think you and Shane are done torturing Michelle darling" said an old plump woman.

"Oh Denise, You made it!" Shane said getting up and greeting the woman whom I learned was Denise.

"Yes I made it, and let me see the to-be miserable woman" she joked.

"Oh my!" she said when she saw me. "Are you sure she is your wife Shane?"

Was I that bad?

I looked confusedly at me. He just nodded his head smiling.

"Yes she is. And you're scaring her woman" he joked.

"She is just…. She looks like an angel. Are you still sure whether you want to ruin your life with him" I giggled. She certainly made sense.

"Well as much as I wanted to deny I have too" I faked sighed.

"Ok you two stop. You can certainly go on with your Shane-bitching later" I giggled.

He sat next to me and interlaced our fingers again. Some dude with traditional clothes came and served the food. After food was served to everybody, "Now we all are here to give our blessings to the newly wedded couple, Michelle and Shane. We hope they live a happy life forever" some dude with really long blonde beard (he looks like Dumbledore I think) said.

We started with the dinner which I must say was very good.

* * *

It was time to go now. Thank God! It was torturing me now. It was around 2. Don't these people sleep?

"Congratulations your majesty" some old dude said.

"Thank-you so much sir" Shane replied back kindly but even I knew he was tired. More than me.

"Can we please go now?"

"We have to stay till everyone leaves" he muttered.

"But I'm tired….." I whined.

"Give me a minute" he said and slipped his hand out of my waist and disappeared towards the right turn. I sat on the chair wondering around. Maybe Shane wasn't that bad, and I could give him a chance, and I have seen so many movies where love blossoms after marriages. Maybe dad died so I could meet Shane, but it was too much to lose, but then again in his words everything happened for good, so there must be a reason for this happening too.

"Come on princess, we can go to our beloved home" he said out of nowhere breaking my train of thoughts.

"But I'm too bored to walk and these heels are just breaking my legs" I whined whilst taking out my heels.

"Then I think I can arrange a ride that come here or let's just say take us to are destination" he said smirking.

"Yeah?" my eyes brightened "What kind of a ride?"

"This" he said whilst picking my up bridal style in his arms and my arms automatically wrapping around his neck. I smiled and he smiled back, my heels in my hands.

* * *

We reached the castle I don't know when since I was already on the bed. I opened my eyes a bit and noticed darkness. I felt the other side of my bed empty. I put my hand to confirm it.

"Shane?" I moaned.

I just felt my side empty. I sighed. 'He must have slept on the couch' I thought.

I turned on the lamp on the side table and walk to the cupboard. I pulled out a black camisole, and small black shots. I went to the bathroom and changed feeling still a bit sleepy. I threw my one piece in the laundry bag, took out all the pins and put them on the bathroom platform, I was just gonna jump on that comfy water bed again.

I came out of the room and I found the couch empty and neatly laid. This cannot be possible I mean who sleeps so neatly? I mean off al people HE definitely cannot sleep neatly. And there was, I smelt smoke. Was there fire somewhere? But I identified this smoke, this wasn't fire smoke, this was cigarette. What? Shane smokes? Wait a minute! That can't be possible. I mean smoking is a very big deal in our kingdom.

I quickly put a big silk skin coat reaching till my legs (imagine Blair's night wares from Gossip Girl) since it was cold. I stepped on the porch steps that lead from the room to the balcony and found a really well built man smoking whilst sitting on a swing. I knew it was Shane. It broke my heart to see this. I was so disappointed in him. I just leaned towards the wall quietly and saw the scene. He was shirtless with just pajamas on. His hair was wet which meant he just had a shower 15-20 minutes back. His arm was draped around the top of the swing while he was sitting on the left. He kept on chugging and sighing every 5 minutes. Once, he finished with one of those cancer sticks he packed the remaining cigarettes in this packet, picked up the lighter and stood up from the swing.

He turned around and saw me. His eyes widened and quickly put the cigarette packet and lighter into his pajama pocket.

"How long have you been standing?" he asked somewhat scared. Well I must be having a glare on my face then.

"Long enough to see what was going on" I answered back.

I turned around walked back to the room.

"Mitch, I can explain"

"It's ok Shane" I muttered angrily. I took out my coat, threw it somewhere in the room, jumped on the bed and turned off the lamp.

"Mitchie, please" he said whilst sitting on the bed as I felt his weight on the other side of the bed.

"It's alright Shane" I muttered barely audible. I turned the other way round so my back was facing him. Silent tears escaped my eyes. WTF! Why was I crying? I rubbed my eyes with the blankets.

"Mitch" he muttered whilst gently touching and rubbing my chin. I shied away from his touch but he still didn't give up. He caressed my cheek and made me face him. He laid beside my cradled me like a baby in his arms. I quickly melted in his touch and rested my forehead with his. He pressed his lips against mine and turned us around where he was on top of me. The smoke was still there in his mouth but I was determined not pull away. I tried putting all my strawberry taste in his mouth because the smoke was disgusting me. I adjusted my arms around his bare shoulders and slipped his hands from my thigh, feeling every bit of my side body he can to my bare shoulders. I regret wearing a camisole now. We kissed but I pulled out (Damn!) because of air. Fucking air!

I bit my lip as he placed his head near my neck and kept nibbling it.

'Shane" I muttered but he wasn't listening. I had to do it the rough way then. I placed my hands on his side body dug my nails into his skin. This seemed to turn him on more because he bit my neck so hard that it was going to leave a mark. I was still breathing hard from the kiss. He started placing feather kisses near my neck. He was so in a mood to make out. I knew that.

"Shane" I forced out. He understood me getting uncomfortable under him so he placed his forced against mine and smiled. I smiled back but sweetheart I'm not letting the topic go!

"Why were you smoking Shane?"

"I…umm.. I have been smoking since I was 16, baby"

"What! Why?"

"Because of the stress the country puts on me Mitchie, it helps me with my problems, it calms my nerves down when anything happens" he murmured against my lips.

"Shane, this is a bad addiction. Go find some other addiction which is not harmful! I mean beside smoking what do you relish the most?"

"Kissing you" he smirked. I smacked his bare back.

"Shane, this is serious"

"I'm serious, kissing you"

"Fine then! Kiss me whenever you want. Don't use these cancer sticks to kill you Shane" I murmured softly.

He kissed me hard this time. His hands roaming to my sides and his touch making go wild, I complied back to help him. It was a good thing. We kissed and kissed and kissed but I had to (again!) pull out for air. He didn't stop though. He kissed my bare cleavage and his hands made its way under my camisole. He was torturing me. His hands were roaming under my camisole like maniacs. Yeah, you heard me right like MANIACS! They were touching just lower part, it didn't go up, he definitely had that much respect for me.

"Shane, stop" I giggled when he licking my lower ear again.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back. He got off me and pulled me to his side again.

"Promise you will never smoke again Shane"

"I promise you" he murmured from my hair.

* * *

"Are you a fruit?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked whilst pulling my out of his head to see him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my closer. I touched his chest for support.

"Are you a fruit?" he asked smiling. I laughed.

"What rubbish are you talking Shane"

"Seriously, you taste like a strawberry and your hair smells like cherries and your body smells like…."

"Apples?" I finished for him. He laughed (just the way when Jemi were giving their first interview as a couple to Ryan Seacrest :D)

"Yeah apples" he said. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Shane"

"Yes you little whiny sexy kid" he smirked at his own creation. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't sleep you giant smoking bad boy" I giggled.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! But thanks to your smoking scene I can't sleep!"

"Aw! My wife is worried about me" he cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that! It's a real turn on" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Even that is one turn on" I smacked him and pounced on his body.

"Shut up! Please, you can't be that boring to bug your wife that to on your first night with her"

"Well then, let's discover the Late Night Adventures of Shane Grey featuring Mitchie Grey, shall we?"I giggled.

"We shall" I said.

* * *

_OMJ!! Thanks so much for the reviews :) I think this was a super big part! Shane Smokes! Big secret! Whatever, to those who like GG who likes whatever Blair wears in GG? I do! I'll the crap! Who saw Miley's video Can't be tamed? I did! And it was sooo cool! i recommend all those who haven't seen this video please watch it!!! It is the best video i've ever seen_

_PS- did you know the peacock feathers corset in Can't Be tamed video is actually $25,000! But this video is so worth it!_

_Joe kissed Chelsea Staub!! But only for JONAS!! Chill out :P But it really did look like a passionate one! I cant wait for CR2 kiss between Smitchie! because i know it'll be 10,000 times better than this one! :)_

_bye! REVIEW!! (30ish?)_

_xoxo aashma :)_


	5. Trainwreck

_Enjoy! :)_

**_

* * *

And you said we wouldn't make it_**  
**_But look how far we've come_**  
**_For so long my heart was breaking_**  
**_But now we?re standing strong_**

**_The things you say_**  
**_Made me fall harder each day_**  
**_You?re a trainwreck_**  
**_But I wouldn't love you_**  
**_If you changed, no, yeah-Demi Lovato_**

* * *

I woke up in the backseat of the car. What? How did the car come here when I specifically told not to take a car. Yes that's right we slept in the car at the end but the plus point was that the first I saw when I woke up was the sea face. Let's just take a flashback to last night since I'm too bored to explain anything right now.

_We sneaked out quietly from the back door. Well we couldn't let the guards know except for the one on the gates since Shane's aunt was in some other room sleeping. And well every guard would think that we would be doing things what married people usually do on their first night. Shane quickly took his keys to the mustang from the key stand. _

"_What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled._

"_Taking keys to my car so we can go out. What do you wanna walk?"_

_I showed him are-you-an-idiot? Look._

"_What? I'm not walking. I forgot walking on the streets since I was 15"_

"_So big deal, try now. There will no one on the streets."_

"_Mitchie I'm the king and you are now the queen. You can do things you could do when you were a princess"_

"_Stop throwing a fit Shane. Just admit it that you are too lazy and not that manly to walk"_

"_What? How come my manliness comes into the picture?"_

"_Honey" I said frustrated. He seemed to like the word since he smirked. "I am going walking."_

"_Sweetheart, what will happen if some crazed drunk men come and rape you?" he asked smirking._

"_Honey" I said again. "It again puts your manliness into question since you can't even fight them as your wives future is in stake"_

_I may have won the fight since he just glared and took both our coats, slipped on his aviators and headed towards the back door. I silently squealed and happy danced. He turned and glared again. I pouted like a delicate darling. It always worked on daddy who knows it may even work on Shane. Well it did since he just nodded his head and mouthed 'drama queen'. I giggled and ran towards him._

_We quickly informed the guard of the gates that we were going for a walk. He too seemed like a grandma worried for his overly pampered grandson get sick if he just played in the rain. I assured him not to worry and we would be fine and also a 'he's not a kid' line. But he wasn't approving to let us go out. Shane even used the 'I'm the king, I order you to open the gates line' but the guard was stubborn on his decision. So if not professionally then why not try personally? Shane looked over at me apologetically. I am sorry Shane Grey I always get what I want, because I clearly wasn't a saint when I was a teen. Well I'm one still but whatever. _

_I looked over at the guard with a very bratty spoilt look and he bailed a bit._

"_Can I know what your name is?" I asked sweetly. Almost very sweetly._

"_Brian"_

"_Brian, what?"_

"_Brian O'Donnel"_

"_Well I happen to know your wife. Stephanie O'Donnel is it?"_

"_Y…Yes" he stumbled by my confidence._

"_Now Brian, If you won't let me and Shane get out of the gates I'll tell Steph that you cheated on her during the high school days with her class enemy.. What was her name?.. O yeah, Dallas Lucas, was it?"_

_He seemed to be shaken by my actions because just next second he pressed the buttons which would open the gates. Haven't you heard? I am, was always and will be always the crazy bitch I was in high school._

"_What?" I asked Shane for the billionth time. He was staring at me continuously as we walked down the beautiful and perfect roads of Costa Luna._

_He just smirked in my direction as I looked at him innocently. _

"_That lovely performance you gave. God! We totally belong together" I raised my eyebrow. _

_He just laughed and pulled me closer with obviously his hand on my waist. _

"_I think I have to change you name now"_

"_Yeah? What would it be then?" _

"_You little sexy schemer" I giggled at his creation._

"_Well that was very creative, wasn't it?"_

_I put my hands around his arm and rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Just two minutes walking" he said._

"_Ok" I smiled and kissed his cheek softly and replaced my forehead on his shoulder._

_

* * *

_

_OK. i know this is a small part and i wrote it on the spot so sorry for the typos. i havent checked it. u guys definitely deserved a part since I havent updated for almost a month. I love you guys. your reviews make my day :)_

_And I want to ask u guys if there is any nice Smitchie story to read. I feel like I have read all the stories on fan-fiction. net about camp rock and i really wanna know if i'm missing out on one. if u guys have suggestions to read a nice smitchie story then please write it with your review!_

_And Im really sad because of the Jemi breakup. it broke my heart to see them separate in what 2 months?i expected them to last more. actually** we** all expected them to last more. i was out of town that day and it was my dads birthday. i snuck out with my sister's phone to sit on the internet since she doesnt like me surfing on the internet on her phone and i find this. i was so disappointed and depressed. I think you all should go and read **'Let You Go'** by the amazing **'Jemi Obsessed'**. it truly describes the Jemi breakup. but then what happened is in the past. i really hope they reunite during the camp rock 2 tour! :) Good news is that Selena Gomez is finally giving out new music! Her first single for her second album 'Round and round' premiering on 18th June. And the music video of the song on 20th June and her album comes out on 28th September! thats like 19 days way from my birthday! :P and the month July seems more like a selena month- Ramona and Beezus, Dream Out Loud, some concerts,maybe second single of her new album and her birthday! :) I'm really happy for her success but I think she should slow down a bit and look back to what an amazing friendship she shared with Demi! I saw the interview where Demi says that she has grown more closer to Miley and Selena has been a jerk to her. but i seriously doubt that. These were just my views and thoughts on the recent events happening with Disney stars. i know the author's note is probably bigger than the part but I wanted to catch up with you guys! :) _

_REVIEW as always! :)_

_And you can follow me on twitter. its called DemiSelenaJB_

_PS- I dislike Justin Bieber! :)_

_PPS- Im sorry again for not updating._

_PPPS- RIP Jemi! Just thought I should do this._

_REVIEW! _

_xoxo aashma :)_


End file.
